Running From Fate
by psychoticbookgirl
Summary: "A girl ran across the green soccer field, her tangled, red-brown hair whipping at her back. She couldn't keep running forever, but she had to. No looking back." Might be under wrong genres... not sure.
1. Running

Chapter 1

Running

A girl ran across the green soccerfield, her tangled, redd-brown hair whipping at her back. She couldn't keep running forever, but she had to. No looking back. She had known this was coming, she could have prepared. She could have done so many things. But it was bound to happen, it was her destiny, and however hard she fought, fate would prevail. It always does.

Her feet pounded at the ground loudly. Streams of tears carved clean paths down her filthy face. She was so tired, but she knew that she must forge on, and so she did. Silent tears turned into heaving sobs, and her pace slowed. Her head hurt terribly, and the dizziness was overwhelming. The world whirled around her, twisting and dancing, before it crashed completely. Black and gray patterns filled her vision, and the girl collapsed onto the ground. She had failed.

As her vision cleared, the runner could make out several small sheds clustered around a large building. The nearest shed was several yards away. With the rest of her strength, she crawled blindy through the doorway of the shack. In the corner of the hut there were a few large boxes. She pushed the crates to make sort of a wall, and curled up behind the makeshift shield. This would not keep out the enemy, but it would have to do. It was her last chance.

Outside, the definite sound of feet resonated through the field. The auburn-haired girl in the shed felt her heart stop. This was it. She had let everyone down. Footsteps came closer, as if they knew that she was in this hut. The runner's heart pounded harder than it ever had in her life. The tears were gone. Soon, she would be gone. She thought of her brother at home, probably playing a video. He had no idea that she was in danger. At least he was safe... but for how long? She had no way of contacting him to tell him to run. As soon as he had her, the enemy would surely scout out her little brother.

The approaching footsteps stopped. The girl behind the boxes prayed, but surely by the time they reached God, this would all be over. The door to the shed creaked open, and her pursuer strode confidently in.

"Hello, Amy. You can come out now." Came the smooth, clear voice. Her hatred for this boy surged. She had given everything to him, and he had betrayed her. She crept out from behind the boxes and glared at the enemy. His dark eyes were no longer beautiful, they were cruel. As she stood up shakily, still glaring, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

**Haha! I find this very funny. Next chapter you will see why. Well... you probably won't find it funny, but I find it very amusing. Haha. **

**Sorry it's so short! It's kind of a prologue... sort of... yeah.**

**Oh, and by the way, it's not who you think it is. ;)**

**&PBG&**


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2

Remembering

"Kurt," Amy breathed in disgust.

"Yes, Amy," Kurt said, his normally sweet voice razor-sharp. "That would be my name.

She scowled at him. How could this have happened? She had been tricked twice. She was weak. Her face faltered. She wanted to scream at him, to curse, to remind him of the heart he'd broken, but all she could manage was, "But... why?" He just smirked and pulled out his gun.

"Amy, I'm a Cahill," Kurt said, like it answered everything. The smirk still plastered on his face. He looked almost... smug. Amy knew that it would take a pretty disgusting person to feel smug about hurting someone. She spit at his feet. She would have spit at his face, but she didn't want to look at those eyes any more.

Amy remembered those days. The days when she looked into his eyes and all she could see was warmth and love. The days that, even though she was in the middle of the seemingly endless, horrible clue hunt, she could see hope. Maybe she could have a life after this was all over.

A _normal_ life.

Those days hadn't been too long ago. Not long ago at all, actually. It had been nearly a month since he had reached out to her again, told her that he was a Cahill, and that he should join her on her search for clues.

So many acts of "love." He had danced with her, sung to her, written her poetry and stories. She thought that those had been such sweet things to do. And they would have been, if the whole thing hadn't been a ruse.

Another ruse. Two ruses.

Two ruses too many.

And now it was too late.

But still, even though the ruses had seemed so sincere, Amy had knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that it was too good to be true. For one thing, he was too good to be true. He had possessed no apparent flaws. Now his flaws were apparent, but he had covered up his wickedness and acted so sweetly. Not unlike another dark-eyed boy... Well, she had let her guard down, and here was the consequence.

She decided that she would never let her guard down again. At least, not until this whole clue-hunting thing was over. Never again would she let someone penetrate her walls and bring down the fortress from the inside.

Never again.

**A/N**

**Yeah. You probably don't think it's funny at all, so I laugh. HAHA. I don't know why I think it's funny... my sick sense of humor, I guess.**

**And sorry for those typos in the last chapter! I didn't catch the video one in my editing, thanks Muse and EOUNT and whoever else pointed that out, but I did correct the "red" thing, FF just didn't listen to me, I guess. (I had originally put "reddish" hair.) **

**Sorry for the shortness! I am just trying to shoot these chapters out, because I really like this story. :D**


End file.
